


Photo Booth Surprise

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Eating out together, Fluff, M/M, Photo booth fun, Plant Shopping, Ram is whipped for King, SO MUCH FLUFF, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: When King asks Ram to go with him to the mall to buy something he’s been meaning to get, King has a special experience when Ram spots a photo booth and drags him into it for photos.
Relationships: King/Ram, Ram/King
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	Photo Booth Surprise

“Cool boy! Hurry up, would you? I want to get the plant before they sell out! You know how popular lucky bamboo is, right?!” Rolling his eyes as he was once again, urged to walk faster by King, who was just a bit away from him. When he had agreed, more like tricked, to go to the mall with the older male, Ram didn’t think that King would have this much energy over a plant. He knew that he was addicted to plants, but all this fuss for a lucky bamboo plant? Increasing his pace slightly when he noticed how King got farther away from him, Ram tried to keep to his side as they finally made it to the store King had mentioned earlier. Leaning against the window of the store, Ram arched his brow when he noticed that King was waiting for him. Shooting him a look, Ram made it clear that he wasn’t going in. “Cool boy...please come in with me. I want your help picking one out! Please, pretty please?”

“...” Letting out a sigh, Ram pushed himself off the window and begrudgingly stepped to King’s side, quickly letting his eyes look away when King gave him a bright smile that Ram was sure was brighter than the sun currently shining through the see through ceiling of the mall. Following King into the store, Ram circled his gaze around, taking in all the gardening decorations and some of the wind chimes that were gently swaying whenever someone walked past them, the melody of the chimes making Ram relax slightly. Noticing this, King let his beaming smile shrink into something more fond before they finally made it towards the back where there were plants on display. Almost running into King since he was distracted, Ram stopped himself just in time and looked over the leftover bamboo. “...that’s it?”

Hearing Ram ask him this, King grinned at him and nodded, kneeling down so that he could examine all of them. Watching King for a moment, Ram bit back a sigh and knelt down beside him, looking over the bamboo with his senior. None of them catching his eye, however, Ram went to give up until his eyes caught one that was in the far back. There were two stalks and one of them was swirling around the first stalk that was standing up straight. Reaching out, Ram carefully pushed the other bamboos around while King observed him, about to ask what he was doing until he stopped when Ram pulled out the bamboo that caught his attention. Letting out a small gasp when he looked it over, King gently reached out and traced his finger over the bright green leaves that were on both stalks. Watching King do this for a minute, Ram handed him the plant and felt something in his chest flutter when King smiled at him, their eyes lingering on each other until King was the first one to look away, obviously feeling shy.

“This one is perfect, thank you Cool Boy. Now come on, let’s buy this and then find some food, I’m getting hungry,” King exclaimed, moving to stand up while Ram did the same. Making their way up to the front of the store again, Ram glanced over the wind chimes and paused when he noticed there was one that was shaped like a dog and had hanging paw print shaped chimes. Pausing as he noticed that he wasn’t being followed, King turned around and blinked when he noticed his junior standing by the wind chimes, staring at one that was shaped like a dog. Letting out a soft sigh, King chuckled before he stepped towards Ram and looked at the price tag of the chime. It wasn’t that expensive, in fact it was lower in price than what King had expected. “You want it? Let me buy it for you as a thanks for coming with me.”

Turning to stare at King, Ram swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced back down at the floor, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to quirk his lips up a little. Reaching out, King gently took the chime off the rack and walked towards the cashier again, Ram hot on his heels. Paying for the items, King put the chimes safely in another bag before he handed it to Ram. Taking his plant, King thanked the cashier and nodded for Ram to follow him, both of them leaving the store side by side. Keeping up his chattering as they walked towards the food court, King didn’t mind the silence on Ram’s side until his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was forced to stop walking. He swore that Ram sometimes didn’t know his own strength when it came to yanking him around. Giving him his attention, King watched as Ram stared at something for a moment before their gazes met and he was dragged towards what looked like a photo booth. Arching a brow, King glanced over towards Ram, who was looking at him silently. 

“You want to try out the photo booth?” King asked, cocking his head to the side when Ram nodded and pushed the black curtain back, pulling King in with him until they were in the cramped booth. Shutting the curtain behind them, King set their things down on the floor and watched as Ram pulled out a few bucks and fed it to the machine. Sitting back, Ram looked over all the frames and special effects the booth offered before he looked at Ram, obviously waiting for King to help choose what kind of added things they wanted to their roll of photos. Getting the stare he was receiving, King helped Ram choose a frame and some special effects before they were both ready. Leaning into King slightly, Ram stared at the camera while King did the same, smiling softly. “Cool boy, you need to smile with me! Come on, smile!”

“....” Once the flash for the first picture went off, Ram turned his face towards King and shot him a deadpan look, which made King snort and cackle just as another photo was taken. Having only three photos left to take, Ram glanced at the camera again and let a small smile rise on his face. Feeling his eyes widen, King stared at Ram as another flash went off, marking their third photo. Noticing King staring at him, Ram met his gaze and the two stared at each other as the fourth picture was taken. Shaking out of the staring contest they were in, King held up his hands in a peace sign for the last picture while Ram continued to stare at him. Noticing the count down, Ram waited for the last second before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to King’s cheek. Hearing the click from the camera, Ram quickly pulled away and exited the booth as King sat there, a flush beginning to fill his cheeks as he realized what just happened. “The photos are ready.”

Hearing Ram’s voice, King let out a heavy breath before he pushed the curtain back, wincing lightly when the sunlight broke through the darkness his eyes had adjusted to. Stepping out of the booth, King grabbed their things and observed his junior as Ram grabbed the two sets of photos and looked them over. Leaning towards him, King looked at the photos and couldn’t help but smile at how silly they looked with the filters they had added to them. Handing off one of the rolls to King, Ram placed his copy gently into his bag, knowing it would be safe there. Doing the same with his, King made sure that the bamboo wouldn’t crinkle the picture before he felt his stomach growl, momentarily forgetting about their venture for food since Ram spotted the photo booth. Biting back a snicker when he heard Ram’s stomach growl too, King knocked their shoulders together and began his walk towards the food court.

“Come on, Cool boy! The food won’t come to us itself,” King joked, looking over his shoulder as he shot Ram another beaming grin. Letting out a sigh, Ram nodded and trailed after King, quickening his pace so they could be closer together than they currently were. Swinging his bag slightly as he walked, King thought back to the kiss Ram had pressed on his cheek and if he looked at his junior, he would’ve seen the soft smile Ram was sending his way as he too thought about what he did in the booth. Hearing the roar of people getting closer, Ram let the smile slip off his face and chose to keep his eyes ahead, side stepping a bit closer to King as the crowds of people caught his attention. Not noticing this, King continued to walk, oblivious to Ram’s actions as he pointed out the free table made for two. “There’s a table! Come on! Let’s sit down and pick a place to eat at!”


End file.
